


We're the Victims (but also the heroes)

by Spoooder_man



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also doctor strange happened, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bad Writing, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky's good, Can't write for shit, Dark, F/M, Flashbacks, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Homecoming happened, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I kinda just write him like the oaf he is, I make you hate Howard and Stane even more, I started this before I knew anything about marvel-, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki knows a bit, M/M, Manipulation, My First AO3 Post, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Tony Stark, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tags May Change, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, but Thor is kinda easy?, but also before Homecoming?, but also not that far in the future, but like CW never happened, but like it's a good idea and plot just didn't think about the setting all to well, but not a lot about misgard, canon? Who's she?, cursing, honestly when the fuck is this taking place, idk man I don't pay attention to when this is actually taking place, like Steve and Tony had their feud that they joke about, listen I usually don't start writing a fic on a whim, loads of ooc, mostly from loki, my la teacher would be disappointed, no IW or endgame, only cause I don't know how to write Asgardian, please spare me, probably gonna have plot holes, so like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoooder_man/pseuds/Spoooder_man
Summary: The heroes are supposed to be just that. Heroes. But even they need some help sometimes.It happened to Tony.It happened to Bucky.It's about to happen to Loki.Loki doesn't know all the laws of this "planet". And one Misgardian is going to break him. Luckily the Avengers are willing to put him back together. Through the help of similar experiences.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on this site, and I'm excited! The fic it self is very triggering so mind the tags. I will put trigger warnings before every chapter!
> 
> Trigger!  
> Implied Rape/Non-Con  
> slight Cursing  
> slight ooc
> 
> Enjoy! (this beginning is terrible btw)

**Loki POV**

"Got it?" The man of Iron tilted his head to the side. I looked back at him from staring out the window. 

"Would you mind repeating that. For I wasn't paying you any attention." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, while his partner Stephan squeezed his hand. 

"Fine. Don't do anything stupid or illegal or you'll end up back on your magic filled world. I know you don't like it there. So I would listen." 

"You realize that I am the god of mischief. I have to do something schemeful." 

"Pull a prank or something! Just not on me. I swear if you do something to me-" 

"What ever is a prank?" He blinked a couple of times.

"It's like a jerk thing to do to someone. But its all in good fun. Whatever. Just tell me what you want to pull. I might even help you with some toward the team." He and I smirked, and the Wizard just mumbled. 

"Moving on. If I hear that you've done something, and I'm bringing you back faster then you can summon one of your alien things." 

"On the contrary, I can summon one pretty fas-" 

"Do I make my self clear?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. 

"Yes, Mother." 

"Good. Now be a good little god, and go back to your room." I stood up and starting walking. 

"One more thing."

I stopped in my tracks. "Don't use your magic so much. It might interfere with our tech. Until we figure out some things limit your magic use. Only use it if we ask you to, it'll save someone's life, or if its self defense. Alright?" 

"Understood." I started walking toward the room they gave me. What's self defense? Okay. Self is obviously ones self, defense is protection you use when an army is after you. So.. protecting one self from an army? I guess. I made it to the room. The walls were painted my favorite green, and the floors were the darkest black. There was a desk in one corner, and a nightstand next to the bed. The closet seemed big enough, and was filled with some of my clothes, along with some common misgardian ones. It was a decently sized room. Though I had a bigger on in Asgard, but this isn't a palace. So it's fine. I sat on the bed. "What now?.." I voiced my thoughts. With my 'No magic' laws in place, I don't really have anything to do. And these, 'pranks' are going to be harder. Though, I might pull some with Starkson. He and I seem to have a bond. I pressed my back to the headboard, and thought about all the scemes I need to play on people.

**~Time Skip~**

_"Dinner."_

A voice in the ceiling said making me jump, with my hand flying to my chest. "For Odins sake.." I must of gotten lost in my thoughts. After I've calmed, I made my way to the dining area. Some of the 'heroes', that stay here full time, were already there. They gave me a look. And I just sighed back at them. My brother came into the room. Oh Odin. 

"BROTHER!!" He yelled making me pull back a little. 

"Brother..." I replied. He came tumbling over and pulled me too close to him. I tried to get away but his strength exceeds mine. 

"Brother! You must try the Widow of Black's meals! Quite unlike any other!" I saw the lady herself give a small smile before letting it fade away. She set down the Midgardian food that she had prepared. 

"Wonderful." Thor dragged me to a part of the table and sat me down next to him. Once everyone made it, Thor got three plates. And set one of them in front of me. I looked up at the rest of them asking for permission. Some of them noticed, made a weird face, and nodded. I started picking at the food with the fork. Until I eventually bit into it. I smiled around the fork. "It's quite good." Everyone looked at me. Until the one that is also the big green man spook up.

"Did my ears just deceive me, or did Loki just complement something we did?" I rolled my eyes. 

"Don't get used to it." That caused some chuckles to flow around the table. 

After that wonderful dinner, I brought some plates to the Misgardian sink, and started washing them. I could feel people looking at me. It's the 'Avengers'. 

"See something you like?" I asked while dying a dish. 

"Who taught him Sarcasm?!" The Man of Iron screamed. You could hear running and web slinging down the hall. 

"KID GET BACK HERE!!" Stark and Strange chased the boy. I hope he gets away. It'll be fun to see the after math. 

"This has to be a fucking trick..." The Archer pointed out. 

"Is it so hard to believe I'm a changed god?" I turned and brought a hand to my heart. 

"Yes." 

They all say in unison. I chuckled. "Good for you." And finished the dishes. Soon the good guys retired to their rooms as I did the same. 

I made it to my room. The lights were turned off. Odd. I remember keeping them on. I turned them on, and started toward the bed. 

"I can't believe they gave you a room." 

I turn quickly to see a man. He had short brown hair, and dark clothes. He wasn't one of the Avengers, or someone associated with them. I also didn't detect any abilities on him. He's just a regular Misgardian. 

"My apologies, but I don't know who you are." He huffed. 

"You should." He put his hands on his coat pocket. "I should have been on this team. Fighting the bad guys. Saving the world. Having the fame. But apparently, I wasn't good enough. They didn't need someone like me. So I wasn't fighting. I should have been on the battle field when you invaded." He sent me a glare. I gave him a skeptical look. I could easily throw this guy out the window. But that would count as a crime, wouldn't it? "This could have been my room ya know. But instead they gave it to a literal criminal. Fucking insane." I sighed and turned toward the desk. 

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I have no idea what you're abilities are, but I can assure you I would have beaten them. There is nothing you could have don-" I felt something being poked into my neck. 

I went to grab him but he pulled away. I looked at his hand and saw a needle. 

"I was saving it for Thor, but I guess it'll work on you." I moved to grab him, but I felt weak. I took another step toward him, but he just grabbed my arm. He looked me up and down. 

"You know. You don't look half bad. ah, forget robbing this place. I'm gonna rob you instead." What does that mean? What is he going to do? He pulled me to the bed, and pushed me down. 

"What are you..." I couldn't form a complete sentence. He tilted his head. 

"Huh. You should have passed out by now. Maybe you're stronger then I thought." He wrapped his hand around my neck, and I tried to pull it off, but ultimately failed. 

"But you are significantly weaker. It'll do just nice." He reached down, and placed his lips on mine, like you are supposed to do with your final mates. I tried to push him away, but he just put my hands above my head. 

"Mph..." "You like that? Huh?" I shook my head, but it didn't do much. He put his hand in my undergarments. I tried to move my legs to get them out. What is going on?

"Stop that." He said at a time that meant no joking. "Do you wanna get in trouble?"

I stopped moving. Trouble?

"I listened in on what Tony Stark had to say. One bad thing then you're gone. You don't wanna leave, do you?" 

"N-no.." 

"Then don't resist me. Here, it's a crime if you do."

I.. I can't go to Asgard. I don't want to go. I like it here. 

"Got it?" 

I look into his eyes. They are filled with lust. 

"Yes." 

"Good."

He continued pressing his lips onto mine, along with tugging on my undergarments. I...I don't like this...It doesn't feel good...or right...He forced his tongue into my mouth. 

"Mph"

"Quiet."

I stopped any noises that come out of my mouth. Don't resist. He got all of the clothes under my waist off. Leaving me bare. 

"Hmmm. I bet you have a tight little ass, huh? Or are you gonna be loose? Could go either way. Slut." 

He started rubbing my manhood. I moved out of his touch instinctively. He growled and grabbed it, with much force. 

"What the fuck did I say bitch!?" He slapped me across the face. I yelped at the sudden motion. Don't resist. 

"You do what I say, when I say it. Got it?!"

I swallowed. "Y-yes."

"Good." He started unzipping his pants.

Don't resist...

**~Time Skip~**

"Thanks Doll. I'll be back again." He left out of the window. I inquire that's how he got in the first place. I'm lying face down on my bed. No clothes on my bottom half. And...fluids...around me. I feel. Odd. I've done some research before. Misgardians call that sex. They say it's enjoyable. But I hated it. It feels wrong. I feel dirty. But he said that I'm not allowed to resist. So I won't. So I can stay. I sat up, and winced at my sore bottom. Is it supposed to hurt afterwords? I grabbed the blanket the man of Iron had provided me, and covered myself up. I sighed. 

_"Is something wrong Loki, god of mischief?"_ I jumped at the voice. It's the same one from before. 

"N-no. Nothing is the matter." 

_"Are you sure? I can provide you with anything you need."_

I blinked a couple of times. "Who are you?"

_"I am F.R.I.D.A.Y. An A.I created by sir, inorder to help out with the tower and it's occupants."_

"Oh. Who's sir?"

_"Tony Stark."_

"The Tin Man?"

_"Yes Loki, god of mischief."_

"Loki will do."

_"Alright, Loki."_

I just sat there for a minute before speaking up again.

"What can you do?"

_"I help out, by answering any and all questions, along with keeping tabs on security, and monitoring all activity in the tower."_

I felt myself pale a bit.

"Did.. did you see what happened just before?"

F.R.I.D.A.Y went silent for a couple of seconds.

_"I seem to have no recordings throughout the tower within the last two hours. Strange."_

I let out a breath of relief and let my shoulders fall. 

_"Why? Did something happen? Shall I alert sir?"_

"N-NO! I- I meant. No reason to, really. Nothing had happened."

_"I see. Alright then."_

I pushed my back against the head of the bed. 

_"You seem rather distressed. Shall I get you some water?"_

I tilted my head.

"How would you? For you're just a voice in the ceiling?"

After saying that a part of the wall opened up, and a tray with a glass of water come out. It took all my being, not to hit it out of reach.

_"I am connected to the entire tower. I have access to everything. I am designed to help everyone in the tower with whatever their needs are."_

I took the glass and sipped it. It felt cool going down my throat. It's nice.

"Thank you. F.R.I.D.A.Y."

 _"My pleasure_."

I swirled the glass in my hand. 

"I'm able to talk to you, right?"

_"Of course. Simply say my name, and I'll be here."_

I smiled. "Great."

I felt my eyes droop a bit.

"I should probably sleep." I set the glass on the tray and it went back into the wall 

_"Would you like some assistance?"_

"Assistance?"

_"To help you sleep."_

All of a sudden the lights dimmed, and soft music, close to the calming ones on Asgard started playing. My eyes felt heavier, and I started to lie down. 

"You will be here tomorrow, right?" 

_"Always, Loki."_

I let a little smile creep on my face as I drifted off to the land of dreams.

**~Time Skip~**

_"Loki, breakfast will be done in 10 minutes."_

F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice was the one to awake me. I sat up and winced. Why- oh. Right. I flipped the blanket off of me to see that my body, along with the bed, was exactly how I left it before. A mess. I got out of bed and made my way over to the closet. I grabbed what I heard Starkson call a 'hoodie', and put it on. I also took the 'leggings'. Simple Misgardians. Leggings, for legs. I slipped them on, and left my room. My chest felt looser when I did. I don't know why. I got to the kitchen to see the man of- Stark. I saw Stark sitting at a countertop, as his lover the doctor seemed to be cooking. 

"Mornin' Rock of Ages." He greeted me. 

"Stark." I said in a lower voice then I had intended. His eyebrows furrowed.

"You alright? Looks like you've had a night."

I have. "I'm adiquite."

He nodded. But didn't look convinced. I must change his mind. Thank goodness the Spider child decided to walk in. 

"Uncle Loki!" I turned to him and smiled. 

"Child of Stark." 

He stopped in his tracks.

"I- uh. Well- um. Ya see- It's well."

"Oh shush it, you're my son." Spider child started messing with his hands. 

"Mr. Staaaaaarrk!"

"'Dad'. And yes?"

"Ah geez. Then what do I call Dr. Mr. Dr. Strange, wizard doctor?" 

"Jesus, anything but that." Wizard man put a plate in front of Stark, who smirked.

"Dr. Dad?" He put his head in his hands. The child brightened up at that.

"Yes!" 

"Huzza." I waved my hand in the air. They all looked at me. Stark chuckled.

"Oh right! Uncle Loki! Wanna go on an adventure with me today?!?" 

"An adventure? I'm flattered that you asked me instead of my oaf of a brother." 

He shook his head. "I wanted to go with you! You're fun! And have a better sense of Earth etiquette." 

I nodded. "I guess that is in fact true. What's this adventure?"

"Nothing illegal I hope." Stark interupted sipping his mug. 

"Do you really think that the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, would do something illegal??"

"You crashed a car into a tree. Then ran." 

"To be fair. I asked Uncle Bucky what I should do, and he said run." 

"He was talking to us! We were on a mission!" 

"Irrelevant."

Stark chuckled. "Whatever. But if you get your ass thrown in jail, I'm not bailing you out. And you know the deal Loki." 

I tensed then quickly released it. "Right."

Child, waved his hand, and showed me a piece of paper. 

"First were gonna go to Walmart. I have some stuff I wanna buy, and I wanna show you some of the things we use. Then we're gonna stop for lunch, it'll be cheap, cause I'm broke, but that's fine. Finally we'll go to Central Park. It's a place I like to go to." 

I grinned at his plans. "Sounds wonderful." 

He showed one of his infamous smiles.

"Imma go get dressed!" He ran off without another word. 

"That kid is special, isn't he?" Stark said with a smirk directed towards me. 

"He is quite a remarkable child." 

"That he is. That he is."

I sighed and grabbed my arms. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Stark looked at me with concern filled eyes. 

"Yes. Yes I am." 

"Are you sure? You're not acting normal."

"What is normal exactly anyway? I'm a god. I'm pretty sure that is not normal for you." I tried to cover everything up with a 'joke'. 

Stark chuckled. "Alright. Just keep yourself in check, okay?"

"Of course." 

The Spider came out again, wearing a jacket, and a backpack on. "Ready Uncle Loki?"

"Yes, Spider Child."

He winced. "Can you not call me that in pubic? Just so my secret stays secret?"

I blinked at him. "Right. I think I can manage. P-peter."

He smiled at me. I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I turn, and it's Stark again. 

"I'm going to my workshop. You should tie your hair up, so you look less noticeable." He left without another word. I huffed and touched my hair.

"I like it like this..." 

Peter smiled and handed me a cloth circle thing. 

"Yeah, but it would be fun not getting stares." 

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." 

He grabbed the circle and started pulling my hair back. 

"Ah! Careful!" 

"Oh please, I know what I'm doing Uncle Loki."

When he walked back in front of me, I touched my hair, feeling in a bun. 

"Fantastic..."

"Glad you love it!" 

He fixed his back pack straps so they tested perfectly on his shoulders.

"Ready?" He asked. 

I smirked at him. 

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That was bad. Wouldn't you like to tell them that? Now you can. Also, I strongly stand by the fact the Loki and F.R.I.D.A.Y would be friends. Thank you


	2. a loss. (not a chapter)

Chadwick Boseman passed away. 

He was a King both on and off screen and will never be forgotten. He set the bar. The bar that will never be reached by anyone else. 

He was the first POC hero I saw. Black Panther was the first Marvel movie I saw. He made my whole family feel represented. 

I give my condolences to the family and hope them well. He will live on. Legends can go, but they never leave. 

Wakanda Forever.

xxx


	3. Loosening up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy how's it going? Tis been long hasn't it? I meant for this to be soooo much longer, but I don't have the energy for motivation to write about the meme team and Loki's adventure, so it's shorter. I promise the fic isn't ending yet. 
> 
> I may or may not write the adventure with them later. It would probably be a deleted scene. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Not so loosely based off on conversations with my friends**

**Loki POV**

"Perfect!" Peter walked towards the elevator and I followed.

_"Where to Peter?"_

"The garage, please. And thank you."

It started going down and Peter started fumbling with his backpack.

"Everything alright?" I faced him.

"Yes, just grabbing my phone. I need it." A sly smile grew on his face.

"Oh goodness, somethings going to happen."

"Whatever would make you say that?" He put his hand to his heart feigning innocence. I smirked.

The elevator stopped and opened its doors. Peter started walking to the closest vehicle getting on the left side. Which apparently is the driving side. This realm... I got into the passenger's side and closed the door.

"You Midgardians, and your weird tech. You can do the same thing with a horse and a saddle!"

Peter laughed. "Yeah but this is more efficient. And horses can be free in the wild with nobody hurting them."

I'm not going to burden with the knowledge of horse meat.

He grabbed his phone and did some tapping before putting it up to his ear. There was some silence before he starting speaking.

"Hey, bitch!"

Oh, Norns...

"So girl, the team is getting together again...Oh yeah, it'll be epic. You, me, MJ, Loki, an-. Yes Loki, the god. I mean, yeah, but he's cool. Just stop fangirling, I'll be by in ten." He pressed a button and looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. You okay with meeting my friends?"

"I don't see why not."

"Perfect."

He started driving out, the door opening as we approached, and made our way around the city.

"So first it's Michelle, then Ned, and finally Shuri. She's currently hiding from her brother, so that's fun."

"Are you sure they would want me alongside them?" I asked grabbing my arm.

He gave me a side look. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't they?"

I don't entirely know how to answer that. I just feel not right. Like something is off. Is that a side effect of sex? It must be. I didn't feel this way before.

Peter stopped at an apartment complex that had a girl sitting outside writing something, or drawing. She had her hair pulled back with a tuft out in front of her. She wore a jacket tied around her waist and a look that showed how much she cared. Which was none. Peter put on some darkened glasses, rolled down the window, and pressed the center of the control panel, which made a loud noise erupt.

"Get in." He tilted his head toward the car. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever loser."

"Awww love you too babe!"

She looked into the car and stopped. "Really. You brought a literal god?"

"Yes, got a problem?" He looked at her. I didn't realize that I was rubbing my hand on my thigh.

"No. But only you would bring a g o d to a hangout sesh."

Peter nodded. "I know. I'm awesome aren't I?" He flipped his non-existent hair. The girl scoffed and got in the back seat.

"Did he have to beg you to come along?" It took me a bit to realize the question was for me.

"O-oh! I- um. No, I did in fact wish to go with h-im when he asked. It seemed better than staying in that tower full of heroes." She nodded and went back to her work.

Soon Peter stopped at a different building, this time with a boy sitting on the front steps. He had short black hair, which was a mess. He wore flannel and was playing on one of those devices Midgardians use. What was it called again? Tones? Phones? He looked up, and a smile grew on his face he stood and got into the back with Michelle.

"Hey, Peter! So what's the meme team going toda-" He stopped as he stared. At me.

"Hello?" I responded with a wave.

"H-holy. You're- I- Wha- Pete- _shit_."

"Oh my god Loki! You have fans!"

Peter playfully batted his eyelashes.

"I don't see why. I'm not that great."

Peter looked at me and raised his brow. "That's not the Loki I know. Something up?"

"No. Nothing is 'up'. Well, there are loads of things up but in the regards that you mean, nothing is. Does that make sense? Your weird wording makes it hard."

Everyone around me started laughing. I don't see what humorous.

"Alright hoe, when we getting Shuri?" Michelle had asked, without looking up.

"Hold your horses, buckaroo, we jUsT got here." He started driving again.

We then land at a coffee shop called 'Phil's Coffee'. We all exit the car and make our way inside. Peter scans the building until he lands on one booth. He starts walking over and I follow. Once I got close enough I can see a girl sitting. She had her hair in a bun on top of her head. She wore a pair of those darkened glasses and a hoodie, except hers is purple while mine is grey. She was using one of those, oh what did Stark call them? Hologram?

"What's up fuckers!" Peter called over to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Why do you have my phone?" She responded without missing a beat.

"Fuck you that's why!" The four teens started laughing while I just stood there. Shuri, I'm guessing, looked and me and rose her eyebrow.

"Really? You brought him, Peter?"

I intertwined my hands and looked down.

"Why y'all keep asking that! Hello? He's, " he looked around and whispered, "the god of mischief! We're gonna have loads of fun! You'll see!" He placed his hand on my back, and I smiled at him.

"Alright, Alright you sold me. Now sit down! We have to discuss our plans!" Shuri gestured to the rest of the booth were three cups sat.

"Frick yeah! Coffee!" Peter sprung toward the cup with the letter 'P' on it.

"Oh god, giving him caffeine will be the biggest mistake since D.C."

"Listen, you have got to drop that MJ. I swear it wasn't that-"

"Finish that sentence. I dare you."

Peter tried to push hair behind his ear. I don't know why, he has none to do that with. But it made everyone else laugh. Goodness, I have to read more on 'memes'.

"What's the plan, Peter?" Ned asked. Peter quickly swallowed the coffee in his mouth.

"Okay so here's the tea. We're gonna-"

"What tea? Wasn't that coffee in your cup? If there is tea I would love some." They all stared at me. I quirked my eyebrow. "What?"

"I- it's a phrase, er meme Loki."

I could feel my face get hot and I brought my arms up to my chest. "o-oh. My apologies."

Shuri shook her head and stood. "Nah, it's fine! You wouldn't know, let me get you a tea, what type?"

"Eigyr."

She stopped, turned toward me, and, "That's not a type of tea."

"It's not? But it was a famous type on Asga- oohh. Sorry."

"No need to apologize broski," Peter slapped his hand on my back. "happens to the best of us."

"Right." I took his hand off of me.

"I'll get you herbal. Cause it's the best." Shuri walked towards the counter.

"DEBATABLE!" MJ yelled. "Black tea is impeccable.

"Honey, it's all about that green tea." Peter put his head in his hands.

"I like mint..." Ned said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Mmm. Basic." MJ looked

"Okay, listen here you crusty, busty, lusty, gusty, rusty, tusty, dusty, musty, nusty, bitch-"

"lAnGuAgE!" Peter hit Ned.

"Shut up America!"

"You know you wouldn't say that to Cap face to face!"

"You're right- I'M SORRY CAP!"

We all laughed at that. I of course know about Mr. Rogers and his 'Patriotism' along with his old-fashioned ways.

Shuri came back with a cup of tea in hand. She handed it to me, I thanked her, and she sat down again.

"Alright, buddy, what's the plan? We've been stalling." Shuri pointed at Peter.

"My apologies princess-" He earned a punch from the girl herself. "The plan is, first, stop at Walmart. Hear me out, hear me out. Loki here has never been. We can cause a riot. A revolution. Dead ass, we're gonna make people quit. After that we're gonna get some food, cause yuh. Then we're going to stop at Central Park. Pet dogs, smell flowers, eliminate squirrels, the usual. Then we stop. Cause the world can't handle our greatness." Peter clapped his hands together. "So what do ya say?" (Fix this)

"It's perfect," Ned smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"You're a dumbass, but I like this plan." MJ finally looked up from her book.

"Okay, ouch."

"I love this plan, Peter. No notes." Shuri swiped her hand across her neck. Kinda like slicing her throat. Oh Norns, I can't have thoughts like that.

"Sound good Uncle Lokes?"

I looked up at Peter and smiled. "Of course. Sounds wonderful."

"Then what are we waiting for?? To Walmart!!" Ned stood up and sped toward the car.

"When do you think he's going to realize I have the keys?" Peter asked while watching Ned leave. 

"Let's give it a minute." MJ leaned forward. We waited, and soon Ned comes back in frowning. 

"Alright bitches, I get it. Now get your ass to the car." We chuckled, and finally stood up, and went to the car. We got in our respected seats, Shuri in the back along with Ned and Michelle. Peter driving, and Me next to him. 

"Ready Lokes?" Peter turned to me, with that smile on his face. The smile that makes you relax. The smile you give to family. 

I smiled back at him. Feeling well. "Ready as I'll ever be." 

He started the car and drove.


End file.
